nacionespajeirasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Imperio de Shin Nippon
El Gran Imperio de Shin Nippon, también conocido como (Coreano:신일본의 연합 왕국, Shin Ilbon-ui Yeonhap Jeguk, Euskara:Shin Nipponiar Inperio Batua) o '''SNDT' (de la abreviacion del nombre japonés) es el Estado formado por la union de distintas naciones con una herencia Han común. Sus integrantes son: El Imperio de Shin Nippon, El Principado de Shin Kankoku, El Reino de Esbornia, El Dominio de Shin Jeju, La enclave de Shin Kankoku, El Condado de Shin Baekje, una enclave en Pajasil y El Dominio de Dragon Coast, una isla ubicada en el Caribe. El Territorio en Disputa es revindicado por los Han como el territorio de Shin Ming. Un tercio de sus 50 millones de habitantes viven en el area metropolitana de su capital, el Área del Gran New Edo,haciendola la segunda ciudad mas poblada del Pajamundo, mientras lo de los demas viven en el Área Metropolitana de Palm Harbor o en Liocott City. Sus fronteras son El Territorio en disputa en el Noroeste y con el Reino Unido de Pritarama en el Norte. Es miembro de la ONP y de la Alianza Oriental. SNDT es el primer pais en el Indice de Desarrollo Humano, con la mayor calidad de vida. La region de Shin Nippon ya era inhabitada en el Paleolítico Inferior y su civilizacion comienzo en el Periodo Nara, mientras la de Shin Kankoku comienzo con el Reino de Gojoseon. Después de la unificacion de los shogunatos en un unico imperio durante la Epoca Sengoku y de los Tres Reinos de Shin Kankoku, Shin Nippon y Shin Kankoku gozaron de un milenio relativo de tranquilidad bajo dinastias que duraron siglos en el cual sus comercios, culturas, literaturas, ciencias y tecnologias floreceron. 500 años hace (en 1515), Shin Nippon (con los territorios de los actuales Shin Kankoku, Esbornia y el actual territorio en disputa en su territorio) se independentizo de Pritarama desde 5 cambio de la ciudad de Aomori, también conocida como Puerto Oriente, situada entre las regiones de Tohoku y Hokkaido, que seria una ciudad autonoma de Pritarama. Entre 1950 y 1998, La economia de SNDT se elevo a un promedio anual de 10%, alimentada por un crecimiento anual de exportaciones del 20%, en un periodo llamado el Milagro del Rio Sumida que rapidamente y exitosamente lo transformo en una economia avanzada de altos ingresos y la tercera mayor economía en 1972. Hoy, SNDT es el quinto mayor exportador del mundo y septimo mayor importador, un poder regional con el segundo mayor presupuesto de defensa del mundo. thumb|178px|El sello de SNDT, usado en algunos documentos y en logos de algunas instituciones Historia Antecedentes Un año después del fraudulento Tractado de Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky entre la Tzarina X y el emperador Narutaki en 1970, meses después del bombardeo en New Edo hecho por la ONP, que costo la perdida el territorio de Shin Ming, que cayo en las manos de la Tzarina X con el nombre de Gothik Forever, causando la deportacion en masa de la poblacion de etnia Han, Shin Nippon quiso expandir sus horizontes territoriales, uniendose con el recien fundado Principado de Shin Kankoku para formar el Gran Imperio de Shin Nippon, mantenendo sus paises como regiones. La entrada de Esbornia En 1976, en la misma peninsula fue creado el Reino de Esbornia, también unido con el Imperio Unido, con la condicion que fuese siempre una mujer a gobiernar en Esbornia debido a protestas de los habitantes locales, no quierendo que los reinantes fuesen solo hombres. Con la union de Esbornia al Imperio Unido, SNDT tuvo hasta hoy comercio y vias de comunicacion por todo el Lejano Oriente. La reconstrucion de New Edo y los otros territorios Con la reunion del Zar Pritam y del emperador Narutaki en Moscú en 1980, los dos lideres firmaron un tractado llamado Tractado de Moscú, donde gracias al Plan Schmidt (que lleva el nombre del Canciller de Pritarama en la época, Helmut Schmidt.), New Edo seria reconstruida. En 1981, el Dominio de Shin Jeju, una enclave en la Isla de Jeju, ubicada al sur de Shin Kankoku, que se unio al imperio. El año siguiente, en el sudeste de Pajasil, donde habia una larga colonia nipponesa, se estabelecio el Condado de Shin Baekje, que en 1982 se unio al imperio. En 1983, en el Caribe, se creo el Dominio de Dragon Coast, que fue el segundo territorio de ultramar que se unio al Imperio Unido, creando fuertes enlaces economicos, comunicativos, nacionales y turisticos. Con la creaccion de Pamposia en Europa, SNDT declaro guerra a dicho estado, ya que los Han, el grupo étnico autoctono y dominante en el Imperio Unido de Shin Nippon, profundamente desprecia a la Homosexualidad (principalmente Gays, Bisexuales Masculinos y Travestis) al igual que al Comunismo. Geografia Geografia de Shin Nippon La Plataforma de Shin Nippon tiene un total de 6,852 islas que se extienden a lo largo de la costa del Océano Lechero de Asia Oriental. La region, incluyendo todas las islas/plataformas que controla, se encuentra entre las latitudes 24 ° y 46 ° N y las longitudes 122 ° y 146 ° E. Las islas principales, de norte a sur, son Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku y Kyushu. Las Islas Ryukyus, que incluyen Okinawa, son una cadena al sur de Kyushu. Juntas son conocidas como el Archipelago de Shin Nippon. Alrededor del 73 por ciento de Shin Nippon es forestado, montañoso, e inadecuado para uso agricultural, industrial o residencial. Como resultado, las zonas inhabitables, principalmente ubicadas en areas costeras, tienen densidades de poblacion extremamente altas. Shin Nippon es uno de los paises mas densamente poblados en el mundo. Las islas de Shin Nippon se quedan en una zona volcanica en el Anillo de Fuego Lechero. Estos son primariamente el resultado de grandes movimientos oceánicos que se producen a través de cientos de millones de años desde mediados del Periodo Siluriano hasta el Pleistocenes como un reultado de la subduccion de la Placa Pajinha en bajo de la Placa Amuriana continental y la Placa de Okinawa al sur, y la subduccion de la Placa Lechera en bajo de la Placa de Okhotsk al norte. Shin nippon fue originalmente adjunto a la costa oriental del continente Pajeurasiatico. Las placas subducidas halaron Shin Nippon hacia el este, abriendo el Mar Nippones hace unos 15 millones de años. Shin Nippon tiene 108 volcanes activos. Durante el XX siglo muchos nuevos volcanos emergeron, incluyendo el Shōwa-shinzan en Hokkaido y el Myōjin-shō fuera de las Rocas Bayonesas en el Lechero. Geografia de Shin Kankoku Shin Kankoku ocupas la porcion del sur del este de SNDT, que se extiende unos 1.100 kilómetros (680 millas) desde el continente asiático. Esta peninsula montanhosa está flanqueada por el Mar Amarillo, al oeste, y el Mar Nippones al este. Su extremo sur se encuentra en el estrecho de Kankoku y el Mar de Ming Oriental. La region, incluyendo todas sus islas, se encuentra entre las latitudes 33° y 39°N, and longitudes 124° y 130°E. Its total area is 100,032 kilometros cuadrados (38,622.57 sq mi).42 Shin Kankoku se puede dividir en cuatro regiones generales: una región oriental de altas montañas y llanuras costeras estrechas; una región occidental de amplias llanuras costeras, cuencas hidrográficas y colinas; una región al sudoeste de las montañas y los valles; y una región sureste dominado por la amplia cuenca del río Nakdong. El terreno de Shin Kankoku es en su mayoría montañosa, la mayoría de los cuales no es cultivable. Tierras bajas, que se encuentra principalmente en el oeste y sureste, representan sólo el 30% de la superficie total del país. Sobre tres mil islas, en su mayoría pequeñas y deshabitadas, se encuentran frente a las costas oeste y sur de Shin Kankoku. Shin Jeju es a unos 100 kilómetros (aproximadamente 60 millas) de la costa meridional de Shin Kankoku. Es la isla más grande del país, con una superficie de 1.845 kilómetros cuadrados (712 millas cuadradas). Shin Jeju es también el sitio del punto mas alto deShin Kankoku: El Hallasan, un volcano extincto,llega a 1.950 metros (6.398 pies) sobre el nivel del mar.Las islas más orientales de SNDT incluyen Ulleungdo y Dokdo, mientras Marado u Ieodo son las islas más meridionales de Shin Kankoku. Shin Kankoku tiene 20 parques nacionales y lugares naturales populares como los campos de té Boseong, Bay Parque Ecológico Suncheon, y el primer parque nacional de Jirisan. Geografia de Esbornia Esbornia hace frontera con Shin Kankoku en el norte, que se extiende entre las latitudes 37 ° y 43 ° N y las longitudes 124 ° y 131 ° E. Cubre un area de 120,540 kilometros cuadrados (46,541 millas cuadradas). Esbornia comparte frontera con el Territorio en disputa y con VKVP en el norte y con Shin Kankoku en el sur. En el oeste estan el Mar Amarillo y la Baya de Shin Kankoku, y en su este se extende Shin Nippon a través del Mar Nippones. La capital y ciudad mayor es Liocott City; otras ciudades mayores incluyen Johor en el sur, Sentul en el nordeste, Jakarta y Bali en el este y Kowloon in the noroeste. Como gran parte de terreno de Esbornia es accidentado a montañoso con laderas escarpadas, menos del 25% de la superficie terrestre del territorio se desarrolla, y alrededor del 40% de la superficie restante se reserva como parques naturales y reservas naturales. La vegetacon de baja altitud en Esbornia es dominada por forestas pluviales secundarias, mientras la foresta primaria fue mayormente despejada durante la guerra entre la ONP y Shin Nippon en 1970, y las altitudes mas altas son dominadas por las dehesas. Mayor parte del desarrollo urbano del territorio existe en la region de Kowloon, junto al norte de Esbornia, y en asentamientos esparcidos a lo largo de los Nuevos Territorios. La elevacion mas alta en el territorio esta en el Tai Mo Shan, 957 metros (3,140 ft) sobre el nivel del mar. La costa longa y irregular de Esbornia la provee con muchas bayas, rios y playas.El 18 Septiembre de 2011, La PAJESCO ha listado el Geoparque Nacional de Esbornia como parte de su Red de Geoparques Global. El Geoparque de Esbornia es compuesto de ocho Geo-Areas distribuidas a través de La Region de las Rocas Volcanicas de Sai Kung y la Region de las Rocas Sedimentarias de los Nuevos Territorios del Nordeste. El rio mas longo es el rio Yalu que fluye por 790 kilometros (491 mi). El Monte Geumgang, o Monte Diamante (aproximadamente 1,638 metros o 5,374 pies), en la Cadena Taebaek, que se extende en Shin Kankoku, es famoso por su belleza escénica. A pesar de la reputación de Esbornia ser intensamente urbanizada, el territorio ha tratado de promover un entorno verde, y recientemente, una creciente preocupación pública ha llevado a la severa restricción de más de recuperación de tierras del Puerto de Victoria. Conciencia del medio ambiente está creciendo como Hong Kong sufre de aumento de la contaminación agravada por su geografía y edificios altos. Aproximadamente el 80% del smog de la ciudad tiene su origen en otras partes del Delta del Río Klang. Esbornia es también conocida por sus playas como Koh Samui y Pattaya. Divisiones Administrativas Shin Nippon es dividido en 7 macroregiones llamadas Plataformas. Shin Nippon se compone de cuarenta y siete prefecturas, cada uno supervisado por un gobernador electo, legislativo y la burocracia administrativa. Cada prefectura se divide en ciudades, pueblos y aldeas. La nación se encuentra actualmente en reorganización administrativa mediante la fusión de muchas de las ciudades, pueblos y aldeas entre sí. Este proceso reduce el número de regiones administrativas sub-prefectura y se espera que reducir los costos administrativos. Las principales divisiones administrativas en Shin Kankoku son ocho provincias, una provincia autónoma especial, seis ciudades metropolitanas (ciudades autónomas que no son parte de cualquier provincia), una ciudad especial y una ciudad autónoma metropolitana. Esbornia es compuesta de 47 estados y tres territorios federales. Estos se dividen entre dos regiones, con 11 estados y dos territorios federales en Esbornia peninsular y los otros dos estados y un territorio federal en el este de Esbornia. Cada estado se divide en distritos, que a su vez se dividen en mukim. En los distritos de Sabah y Sarawak se agrupan en divisiones. Gobernanza de los estados se divide entre el gobierno federal y los gobiernos estatales, con diferentes poderes reservados para cada uno, y el gobierno federal tiene la administración directa de los territorios federales. Administración de nivel inferior se lleva a cabo por las autoridades locales, que incluyen ayuntamientos, consejos comarcales y los ayuntamientos, aunque los órganos estatutarios autónomos pueden ser creados por los gobiernos federal y estatal para hacer frente a ciertas tareas. La constitución de SNDT pone las autoridades locales fuera de los territorios bajo las competencias exclusivas del gobierno del estado, aunque en la práctica el gobierno federal ha intervenido en los asuntos de los gobiernos locales estatales Hay 144 autoridades locales, que consta de 11 ayuntamientos, 33 consejos municipales y 97 consejos de distrito La capital de Esbornia, Liocott City se compone de tres regiones: la region costera de Liocott, Kowloon y los Nuevos Territorios. Las regiones se subdividen en 18 distritos geográficos, cada uno representado por un consejo de distrito, que asesora al gobierno en los asuntos locales, como los servicios públicos, programas comunitarios, actividades culturales, y mejoras ambientales. Hay un total de 541 escanos del consejo de distrito, 412 de los cuales son elegidos; el resto son nombrados por el Jefe del Ejecutivo y 27 presidentes de oficio de los comités rurales. El Departamento de Asuntos de Interior comunica las políticas y planes del gobierno para el público a través de las oficinas de distrito. Clima Clima de Shin Nippon El clima de Shin Nippon es predominantemente templado, pero variaen gran medida, de norte a sur. Características geográficas de Japón se dividen en seis zonas climáticas principales: Hokkaido, Mar Nippones, Sierra central, Mar Interior de Seto, Océano Lechero, and Islas Ryūkyū. La zona más septentrional, Hokkaido, tiene un clima continental húmedo, con inviernos largos y fríos y muy cálido para enfriar los veranos. Precipitaciones no es pesado, pero las islas suelen desarrollar bancos de nieve profunda en el invierno. En la zona del Mar Nippones en la costa occidental de Honshu, vientos del invierno del noroeste traen fuertes nevadas. En el verano, la región es más frío que la zona del Lechero, aunque a veces experimenta temperaturas extremadamente calientes debido a la fohen. La Meseta Central tiene un clima húmedo interior típico continental, con grandes diferencias de temperatura entre el verano y el invierno, y entre el día y la noche; precipitación luz, aunque los inviernos son generalmente nevado. Las montanas de las regiones Chūgoku and Shikoku albergará el mar interior de Seto de los vientos estacionales, trayendo clima templado durante todo el año. La costa del Lechero cuenta con un clima subtropical húmedo que experimenta inviernos más suaves con nevadas ocasionales y veranos calientes, húmedos a causa del viento del sureste de temporada. Las Islas Ryukyu tienen un clima subtropical, con inviernos templados y veranos calurosos. La precipitación es muy pesado, especialmente durante la temporada de lluvias. La temperatura media en invierno en Shin Nippon es de 5.1 ° C (41.2 ° F) y la temperatura media en verano es de 25,2 ° C (77,4 ° F) 95 La temperatura más alta jamás medida en Shin Nippon y 40,9 ° C (105,6 ° F). - se registró el 16 de agosto de 2007. La principal temporada de lluvias comienza a principios de mayo en Okinawa, y el frente de lluvia se mueve gradualmente hacia el norte hasta llegar a Hokkaido a finales de julio. En la mayoría de Honshu, la temporada de lluvias se inicia antes de mediados de junio y dura alrededor de seis semanas. A finales del verano y principios del otoño, los tifones suelen traer fuertes lluvias. Clima de Shin Kankoku Shin Kankoku tende a tener un clima humedo continental y un clima humedo subtropical, y es afectado por el monson del Este de Asia, con precipitaciones mas pesadas en verano debido a una corta estacion lluviosa llamada jangma (장마), que comienza a fines de Junio hasta fines de Julio. Los inviernos pueden ser extremamente frios con la temperatura minima can be extremely cold con la caída de temperatura mínima por debajo de -20 ° C (-4 ° F) en la región interior del país: en Palm Harbor, el rango promedio de temperatura en Enero es de −7 a 1 °C (de 19 a 34 °F), y el rango promedio de temperatura en Agosto es de 22 a 30 °C (de 72 a 86 °F). Las temperaturas en invierno son más altas a lo largo de la costa sur y considerablemente menor en el interior montañoso.46 El verano puede ser incómodamente caliente y húmedo, con temperaturas superiores a 30 ° C (86 ° F) en la mayor parte del país. Shin Kankoku tienecuatro estaciones bien diferenciadas; primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Primavera normalmente dura desde finales de marzo hasta mayo temprana, verano, desde mediados de mayo hasta principios de septiembre, el otoño desde mediados de septiembre hasta principios de noviembre, y el invierno desde mediados de noviembre hasta mediados de marzo. Las precipitaciones se concentran en los meses de verano de junio a septiembre. La costa sur está sujeto a finales de los tifones de verano que traen fuertes vientos y lluvias torrenciales. La precipitación media anual varía de 1.370 milímetros (54 pulgadas) en Palm Harbor a 1.470 milímetros (58 pulgadas) en Busan. Hay tifones ocasionales que traen fuertes vientos e inundaciones. Clima de Esbornia Aunque sea situado en el norte del Tropico del Cancer, Esbornia tiene un clima subtropical humedo (Köppen Cwa). En verano es caliente y humedo con is hot and humid with lluvia y tormentas eléctricas, y el aire caliente provenientes del suroeste.El verano es cuando los tifones son más probable, a veces resulta en inundaciones o deslizamientos de tierra. Los inviernos son suaves y por lo general comienzan soleado, convirtiéndose más nublado hacia febrero; el frente frío trae ocasionales fuertes, refrigeración vientos del norte. Las estaciones más templadas son la primavera, que puede ser cambiante, y el otoño, que es generalmente soleado y seco. Las horas de sol medias de Esbornia son de 1,948 horas al año, si bien las temperaturas más altas y más bajas jamás registradas en el Observatorio de Hong Kong son 36,1 y 0,0 ° C (97.0 y 32.0 ° F), respectivamente. Biodiversidad SNDT tiene nueve ecoregiones forestales que refleja el clima y la geografia de las islas. Van desde los bosques latifoliados húmedos subtropicales en el Ryūkyū y en las Islas Bonin, para templar forestas latifoliadas y mixtas en las regiones de clima templado de las islas principales, para templar forestas coniferas en las porciones coniferous forests en las partes frías de invierno, de las islas del norte. SNDT tiene mas de 90,000 especies de fauna, incluyendo el oso café,el macaco niponés, el perro mapache nipponés, y la salamandra gigante niponesa. Una fran red de parques nacionales fue estabelecida para proteger areas importantes de flora, fauna y también treinta y siete important areas of flora and fauna as well as thirty-seven sitios de humedales Ramsar. Cuatro sitios fueran inscritos en la Lista Patrimonio Mundial de la PAJESCO por su valor natural excepcional. Ambiente Durante los primeros 20 años de la oleada de crecimiento de SNDT, se hizo poco esfuerzo para preservar el medio ambiente. La industrialización sin control y el desarrollo urbano han dado lugar a la deforestación y la destrucción continua de los humedales, como el Songdo Tidal Flat. Sin embargo, se han hecho esfuerzos recientes para equilibrar estos problemas, incluyendo un proyecto de crecimiento verde de 84 millones de Cell Medals dirigido por el gobierno que que tiene como objetivo impulsar la eficiencia energética y la tecnología verde. La estrategia económica basada en verde es una revisión integral de la economía de SNDT, utilizando casi el dos por ciento del PIB nacional. La iniciativa ecológica incluye esfuerzos tales como una red de bicicletas en todo el país, la energía solar y eólica, la reducción vehículos dependientes del petróleo, la luz del día el respaldo el ahorro y el uso extensivo de las tecnologías respetuosas con el medio ambiente, tales como LEDs en electrónica e iluminación. El país -. ya la mayoría de los cableados del mundo - planea construir una red nacional de próxima generación que será 10 veces más rápido que las instalaciones de banda ancha con el fin de reducir la el uso de energía. El programa estándar de cartera renovable con certificados de energía renovable se extiende desde 2012 hasta 2022. Los sistemas de cuotas a favor de grandes generadores, integradas verticalmente y las empresas eléctricas multinacionales, aunque sólo sea porque los certificados son generalmente denominados en unidades de un megavatio-hora. También son más difíciles de diseñar y poner en práctica de una Medicion neta. Alrededor de 350 micro residenciales unidades de cogeneración se instalaron en 2012. El agua del grifo de New Edo recientemente se convirtió segura para beber, con funcionarios de la ciudad vendendola con la marca "Arisu" en un intento para convencer al público. Los esfuerzos también se han hecho con los proyectos de forestación. Otro proyecto multimillonario fue la restauración de Cheonggyecheon, un arroyo que atraviesa el centro de New Edo, que antes había sido allanado por una autopista. A partir de junio de 2015, se han previsto más de 40 plantas de energía de carbón o en construcción en Shin Nippon. La ONG Red Pajera de Acción Climática anunció SNDT como el ganador de su "Fósil del Día" premio a "hacer más para bloquear el progreso de la acción climática". SNDT ocupa el número 26 en el Índice 2014 de Desempeño Ambiental, que mide el compromiso de una nación con la sostenibilidad ambiental. Como signatario del Protocolo de Heian, y anfitrión de la conferencia de 1997 que lo creó, SNDT está bajo obligación convencional para reducir su dióxido de carbono emisiones y tomar otras medidas para frenar el cambio climático. Economia Historia Economica Algunas de las características estructurales del crecimiento económico de Shin Nippon desarrolladas en el período Edo, tales como la red de rutas de transporte, por carretera y el agua, y los contratos de futuros, la banca y los seguros de los corredores de arroz de Naniwa. Durante el período Meiji de 1868, Japón amplió económicamente con el abrazo de la economía de libre mercado. Muchas de las empresas de hoy en día fueron fundados en el momento, y Japón emergió como el país más desarrollado de Asia. Entre 1930 y 1941, con la dictadura del General X, la sociedad fue transformada en una Cleptocracia hasta la muerte del dictador en 1941, volviendo a la economia de libre mercado. El período de crecimiento económico real en general desde 1960 hasta la década de 1980 ha sido llamado el milagro económico nippones:. Promedió 7.5 por ciento entre los años 1950 y 1970, y un 3,2 por ciento en la década de 1980 y principios de 1990 La economia fue una de las de más rápido crecimiento de la década de 1950 a finales de 1990 en el mundo, y SNDT sigue siendo uno de los países desarrollados más rápido crecimiento en la década de 2000, junto con Ruhnamistan, VKVP y Pandora. Los nipponeses se refieren a este crecimiento como El Milagro del Rio Sumida. La economía de SNDT depende en gran medida del comercio internacional, y en 2013, Shin Nippon fue el cuarto mayor exportador y el séptimo importador más grande en el mundo. A pesar del alto potencial de crecimiento de la economia Nipponesa y aparente estabilidad estructural, el pais sufre dano a su to its calificación de crédito en el mercado de valores debido a la beligerancia de paises hostiles, que tiene un efecto adverso en los mercados financieros nipponeses. El Fundo Monetario Pajero complimenta la resiliencia de la economia Nipponesa ante varias crisis economicas, citando la baja deuda del estado y las altas reservas fiscales que pueden ser mobilizadas rapidamente para para hacer frente a situaciones de emergencia financiera. A pesar de que fue severamente dañada por la crisis económica de finales de 1990, la economía de SNDT logró una rápida recuperación y, posteriormente, triplicó su PIB. Por otra parte, SNDT fue uno de los pocos países desarrollados que fueron capaces de evitar una recesión durante la crisis financiera global. Su tasa de crecimiento económico alcanzó un 6,2 por ciento en 2010 (el crecimiento más rápido durante ocho años después de un importante crecimiento en un 7,2 por ciento en 2002), Una fuerte recuperación de las tasas de crecimiento económico de 2.3% en 2008 y 0,2% en 2009, cuando estalló la crisis financiera mundial. La tasa de desempleo en SNDT también se mantuvo baja en 2009, en el 3,6%. Exportaciones SNDT tiene una gran capacidad industrial, y es la tierraa de algunos de los mas grandes y mas technologicamente avanzados produtores de vehiculos motorizados, electronicos, máquinas-herramienta, acero y metales no ferrosos, barcos, substancias quimicas, textiles, and alimentos procesados.Empresas agrícolas en SNDT cultivan el 13 por ciento de la tierra de SNDT, y SNDT representa casi el 15 por ciento de la captura mundial de pescado, sólo superado por Fish Island. A partir de 2010, la fuerza laboral de Japón consistió en algunos 65.900.000 trabajadores. SNDT tiene una baja tasa de desempleo de alrededor del cuatro por ciento. Unos 20 millones de personas, alrededor del 17 por ciento de la población, se encontraban por debajo del umbral de pobreza en 2007. Vivienda en SNDT se caracteriza por la oferta limitada de tierras en las zonas urbanas. Las exportaciones de SNDT ascendieron a 4.210 per cápita en 2005. A partir de 2012, los principales mercados de exportación de SNDT fueron VKVP (18,1 por ciento), Ruhnamistan (17,8 por ciento), Pajoony's da Conho (7,7 por ciento), Rascachu (5,5 por ciento) y Volkia (5,1 por ciento). Sus principales exportaciones son equipos de transporte, vehículos de motor, productos de hierro y acero, semiconductores y piezas de automóviles. 122 principales mercados de importación de Shin Nippon a partir de 2012 fueron Pritarama (21,3 por ciento), Ruhnamistan. (8,8 por ciento), Australia (6,4 por ciento), Kafartunginanistan (6,2 por ciento), Mirassolandia (5,0 por ciento), Rascachu (4,6 por ciento) y Pyong (4,0 por ciento). Importaciones Las principales importaciones de SNDT son maquinaria y enseres, combustibles fósiles, productos alimenticios (en particular la carne de vacuno), productos químicos, textiles y materias primas para sus industrias. Por medidas de cuota de mercado, los mercados nacionales son los menos abiertos de cualquier país de la OCDE. El gobierno de Junichiro Koizumi empezó algunas reformas pro-competencia y la inversión extranjera en SNDT se ha disparado. SNDT ocupa el lugar 27 de 189 países en el 2014 Facilidad de hacer negocios y de índice tiene uno de los ingresos tributarios más pequeños del mundo desarrollado. La variante nipponesa del capitalismo tiene muchas características distintas:. Las empresas Keiretsu y Chaebol son influyentes, y el empleo de por vida y basado en la antigüedad la promoción profesional son relativamente comunes en el entorno laboral nipponesa. Las empresas nipponesas son conocidos por los métodos de gestión como "The Toyota Way", y el activismo de los accionistas es raro. Algunas de las empresas más grandes de SNDT incluyen Toyota, Hyundai, LG, Nintendo, NTT DoCoMo, Samsung, KIA, Canon, Honda, S-Oil, Lotte, GS Caltex, POSCO, SK Holdings, Takeda Pharmaceutical, Sony, Panasonic, Toshiba, Sharp, Nippon Steel, Nippon Oil, y Seven & I Holdings Co. Tiene alguna de los bancos más grandes del mundo, y la Bolsa de New Edo (conocido por sus índices Nikkei 225 y TOPIX) se erige como la segunda más grande en el mundo por capitalización de mercado. A partir de 2006, SNDT fue el hogar de 326 empresas de la lista Forbes Global 2000 o el 16,3 por ciento. En 2013, se anunció que SNDT importará gas natural de esquisto. Ciencia y Tecnologia SNDT posee tecnologia de ultima generacion y es una nación líder en la investigación científica, en particular la tecnología, la maquinaria y la investigación biomédica. Casi 700.000 investigadores comparten un estadounidense 130 mil millones dólares de investigación y desarrollo del presupuesto, la tercera más grande en el mundo. SNDT es un líder mundial en la investigación científica fundamental, habiendo producido diecinueve premios Nobel, ya sea en la física, la química o la medicina, tres medallistas de Fields, y un laureado Premio Gauss. Algunos de los más destacados aportes tecnológicos de SNDT están en los campos de la electrónica, automóviles, maquinaria, ingeniería sísmica, la robótica industrial, óptica, productos químicos, los semiconductores y los metales. SNDT es líder mundial en la producción y el uso de la robótica, que posee más del 20% (300.000 de 1,3 millones de dólares) de los robots industriales del mundo a partir de 2013 135 -aunque su participación fue históricamente aún mayor, lo que representa la mitad de todos los robots industriales en todo el mundo en 2000. LA Robótica ha sido incluido en la lista de los principales proyectos nacionales de I + D en SNDT desde 2003. 204 En 2009, el gobierno anunció planes para construir parques-robot temática en Incheon y Masan con una mezcla de financiación pública y privada. En 2005, El Instituto Avanzado Nippones de Ciencia y Tecnologia (NAIST) desarrolló el segundo robot humanoide caminante del mundo, HUBO. Un equipo en el Instituto Nippones de Tecnología Industrial desarrolló el primer androide de SNDT, Ever-1 en mayo de 2006. EveR-1 ha sido sucedido por más modelos complejos con un mejor movimiento y visión. Plans of creating English-teaching robot assistants to compensate for the shortage of teachers were announced in February 2010, with the robots being deployed to most preschools and kindergartens by 2013.209 Robotics are also incorporated in the entertainment sector as well; the Korean Robot Game Festival has been held every year since 2004 to promote science and robot technology. La JAXA es la agencia espacial de SNDT; que lleva a cabo el espacio, planetario, y la investigación de la aviación, y conduce el desarrollo de cohetes y satélites. Se trata de un participante en la Estación Espacial Internacional: el Módulo Experimental Nipponés (Kibo) esta en la estación durante los vuelos del transbordador espacial de montaje en 2008. Anteriormente fueran lanzados los cohetes Rekka y Fubuki respectivamente en 1974 y en 1972 y la Mega Ship, una nave gigantesca, continuamente orbitante sobre el planeta Tierra, que sirve como estacion espacial nipponesa en 1987. Los planes de SNDT en la exploración del espacio son: el lanzamiento de una sonda espacial a Venus, Akatsuki el desarrollo de la magnetosfera de Mercurio Orbiter que se lanzará en 2016, y la construcción de una base lunar para 2030 El 14 de septiembre de 2007, se puso en marcha el explorador lunar "SELENE" (Selenológico y el Explorador de Ingeniería) en un H-IIA (Modelo H2A2022) cohete portador desde el Centro Espacial de Tanegashima. SELENE es también conocido como Kaguya, nombrado como de la princesa lunar de Kaguya. Kaguya es la mayor misión lunar desde el programa Apolo. Su objetivo es reunir datos sobre el origen y evolución de la Luna. Se entró en una órbita lunar el 4 de octubre, 143 144 volar a una altitud de unos 100 kilómetros (62 millas). La misión de la sonda se terminó cuando se estrelló deliberadamente por JAXA en la Luna el 11 de junio, 2009. En Abril de 2008, Yi So-yeon se hizo la primera nipponesa a volar en el espacio, a bordo del Soyuz TMA-12 de VKVP. Infraestructuras y A partir de 2011, el 46,1 por ciento de la energía en Japón se produjo a partir del petróleo, 21,3 por ciento a partir del carbón, el 21,4 por ciento del gas natural, 4.0 por ciento de la energía nuclear, y el 3,3 por ciento de la energía hidroeléctrica. La energía nuclear produce el 9,2 por ciento de la electricidad de Japón, a partir de 2011, frente al 24,9 por ciento del año anterior. A partir de noviembre de 2014, dos reactores de Sendai es probable que reiniciar a principios de 2015. En vista de su fuerte dependencia de la energía importada, Japón ha tratado de diversificar sus fuentes y mantener altos niveles de eficiencia energética. SNDT es el cuinto mayor productor de energia nuclear de Asia y el tercero del Pajamundo a partir de 2010. La energía nuclear en SNDT suministra el 45% de la producción de electricidad, y la investigación es muy activa con la investigación en una variedad de reactores avanzados , incluyendo un pequeño reactor modular, un reactor de metal líquido rápido / transmutación y un diseño de la generación de hidrógeno a alta temperatura. Tecnologías de producción de combustible y manejo de desechos también se han desarrollado a nivel local. También es miembro del proyecto ITER. El gasto de carreteras de SNDT ha sido extensa. Sus 1,2 millones de kilómetros de carretera pavimentada son el principal medio de transporte. Una única red de alta velocidad, divididos, de acceso limitado autopistas conecta las principales ciudades y es operado por empresas de peaje. Coches nuevos y usados son baratos; tasas de propiedad de automóviles y gravámenes sobre los combustibles se utilizan para promover la eficiencia energética. Sin embargo, en apenas 50 por ciento de toda la distancia recorrida, el uso del automóvil es el más alto de todos los países de la ONP. Japan Airlines, fundada en 1951, sirvió 61.780.000 pasajeros, incluyendo 32,59 millones de pasajeros internacionales en 2008. Un segundo portador, Korean Air, fundada en 1962, también sirve el tráfico nacional e internacional. En conjunto, las compañías aéreas de SNDT sirven 297 rutas internacionales. Otras aerolíneas, como Jeju Air y Asiana Airlines, proporcionar el servicio doméstico con las tarifas más bajas. Decenas de compañías de ferrocarriles nipponeses compiten en los mercados de transporte de pasajeros regional y local; principales empresas incluyen siete empresas de la JR, Kintetsu Corporation, Seibu Railway y Keio Corporation. Unos 250 trenes de alta velocidad Shinkansen conectan las principales ciudades y los trenes nipponeses son conocidos por su seguridad y puntualidad. Propuestas para una nueva ruta Maglev entre New Edo y Naniwa están en una etapa avanzada. Hay 175 aeropuertos en Shin Nippon. El aeropuerto nacional más grande, el aeropuerto de Haneda, es el segundo aeropuerto más ocupado de Asia. Los más grandes pasarelas internacionales son el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, el aeropuerto internacional de Kansai y el Aeropuerto Internacional Chubu Centrair. El Puerto de Nagoya es más grande y concurrido puerto del país, que representan el 10 por ciento del valor comercial de SNDT. Demografia y La poblacion de SNDT es estimada 208.321.594, con 80% de la poblacion viviendo en Honshū. La sociedad nipponesa es trilingue y culturalmente homogénea, aunque tolerante, composta de 98.5% Hans, con pequenas populaciones de trabajadores extranjeros. Voers, Ruhnamos, Pajjos, Opositores a los regimenes de paises hostiles y Voers de ascendencia Han estan entre los grupos de minoria en SNDT. En 2003, habian aproximadamente 134,700 expatriados Ruhnamos and 345,500 expatriados Voers, 274,700 de los cuales Pritaminos (dichos de ser mayoritamente descendentes de Han, or nikkeijin, junto con sus conyuges), la mayor comunidad extranjera presente en el pais. SNDT tiene la esperanza de vida global segunda más larga en el nacimiento de cualquier país en el mundo:. 83,5 años para las personas nacidas en el período 2010-2015 .] La población nipponesa envejece lentamente, aparentando seren mas jovenes de los que son, como resultado de la caida de un misterioso meteoro -los cuyos pedazos se unieron con la poblacion- que cayo en el pais durante el Periodo Jomon. En 2012, alrededor del 24,1 por ciento de la población era mayor de 65 años, y la proporción se prevé que aumente a casi 40 por ciento para 2050.La Inmigracion y los incentivos de nacimiento son a veces sugeridos como solucion para ayudar los jovenes trabajadores a suportar la poblacion anciana del pais. SNDT acepta un flujo constante de 15.000 nuevos ciudadanos nipponeses por naturalización (帰化) por año. Gays, comunistas, kaxoolistas y simpatizantes de estes no son permitidos de entrar en el suelo de SNDT. Religion El preambulo de la Constitucion de SNDT afirma que es un Estado Laico, Pero posee Libertad religiosa basandose en el articulo 20 de la Constitucion, desde que sean moderadas. A partir de 2005, poco menos de la mitad de la poblacion Nipponesa no expreso preferencia religiosa. Del resto, los demas son Chamanista, Budistas o Shintoistas. Segun el censimiento de 2007, 29.2% de la poblacion en la epoca era Shintoista, and 22.8% era Budista. Otras religiones incluyen el Culto a Ruhnamadon y el Culto a los Antiguos Dioses Voer y varios nuevos movimientos religiosos como el Jeungsanismo, el Cheondoismo y varias religiones sincreticas. La religion mas antigua fue el chamanismo nippones. Hoy, la libertad religiosa es garantida por la constitucion, y no hay religion de estado. El chamanismo nippones, hoy conocido como Muismo (religion de los mu chamanes) o Sinismo (religion de los dioses) abarca una variedad de creencias religiosas indígenas y prácticas del pueblo han y la esfera de SNDT. En el Imperio Unido contemporaneo, el término mas usado es Muismo y un chaman es conocido como un mudang (무당, 巫堂) or Tangol (당골). Desde inicios de los 2000, esta religión ha recuperado su popularidad entre los nipponeses. Educacion Las escuelas primarias, escuelas secundarias y universidades se introdujeron en 1872 como resultado de la Restauración Meiji. Desde 1947, la educación obligatoria en SNDT comprende la escuela primaria y secundaria, que en conjunto duran nueve años (desde los 6 años hasta los 15 años). Casi todos los niños continúen su educación en una escuela secundaria superior de tres años, y, según el MEXT, a partir de 2005 aproximadamente el 75,9 por ciento de los graduados de la escuela secundaria asistió a una universidad, colegio, escuela de comercio, u otra institución de educación superior. Las dos universidades de alto rango en SNDT son la Universidad de New Edo y de la Universidad de Heian. El Programa para la Evaluación Internacional de Alumnos coordinado por la OCDE clasifica actualmente los conocimientos y habilidades de los nipponeses en general 15 años de edad como el sexto mejor del mundo. Sanidad En SNDT, la atención médica es proporcionada por los gobiernos nacionales y locales. El pago de los servicios médicos personales se ofrece a través de un sistema de seguro universal de salud que proporciona una relativa igualdad de acceso, con tarifas fijadas por un comité gubernamental. Las personas que no tienen seguro a través de los empleadores pueden participar en un programa de seguro nacional de salud administrados por los gobiernos locales. Desde 1973, todas las personas de edad avanzada han sido cubiertos por un seguro patrocinado por el gobierno. Los pacientes son libres de elegir los médicos o centros de su elección. Es tambien posible regenerar, rejuvenecer o revivir una persona, gracias a la tecnologia nipponesa. Cultura La cultura nipponesa ha evolucionado mucho desde su orígenes. La cultura contemporánea combina influencias de Pritarama y de Ruhnamalandia. Artes nipponesas tradicionales incluyen artesanías como cerámica, textiles, objetos lacados, espadas y muñecas; actuaciones de bunraku, kabuki, noh, la danza y rakugo; y otras prácticas, la ceremonia del té, ikebana, artes marciales, caligrafía, origami, onsen, pansori, talchum, Buchaechum, Geisha y juegos. SNDT tiene un sistema desarrollado para la protección y promoción de ambos bienes culturales tangibles e intangibles y Tesoros Nacionales. Dieciocho sitios han sido inscritos en la Lista del Patrimonio Mundial de la UNESCO, catorce de los cuales son de importancia cultural. Arte El Arte nippones ha sido muy influenciada por el budismo y el confucianismo, que se puede ver en las numerosas tradicionales pinturas, esculturas, cerámica y las artes escénicas. La cerámica y porcelana nipponesa, como baekja y buncheong de Joseon, y celadón de Goryeo son bien conocidos en todo el mundo. Los santuarios de Ise se han celebrado como el prototipo de la arquitectura nipponesa. En gran parte de la madera, la vivienda tradicional y muchos edificios del templo ver el uso de tatami y puertas correderas que descomponen la distinción entre las habitaciones y el espacio interior y exterior. Escultura nipponesa, en gran parte de la madera y la pintura nipponesa se encuentran entre las más antiguas de las artes nipponesas, con pinturas figurativas primeros que se remonta a por lo menos 300 antes de Cristo. La historia de los nipponeses síntesis exposiciones de pintura y la competencia entre la estética nipponesa nativas y la adaptación de las ideas importadas. Arquitectura La arquitectura tradicional nipponesa se caracteriza por su armonía con la naturaleza. Arquitectos antiguos adoptaron el sistema de soporte que se caracteriza por techos de paja y calefacción por suelo radiante llamados ondol. La gente de las clases altas construyen casas más grandes con techos de tejas elegantemente curvadas con aleros de elevación. La arquitectura tradicional se puede ver en los palacios y templos, conserva casas antiguas llamadas hanok y sitios especiales como Hahoe, Yangdong pueblo de Gyeongju y Nipponese Folk Village. La arquitectura tradicional también puede ser visto en los nueve sitios del Patrimonio Mundial de la PAJESCO en SNDT. La rquitectura nipponesa entró en una nueva fase de desarrollo durante la reconstrucción posterior a la Liberacion del 1941, la incorporación de las tendencias y los estilos arquitectónicos modernos. Estimulado por el crecimiento económico en los años 1970 y 1980, la reurbanización activa vio nuevos horizontes en el diseño arquitectónico. A raíz de los Juegos Pajalímpicos de New Edo 1988, SNDT ha sido testigo de una amplia variedad de estilos en su paisaje arquitectónico, debido, en gran parte, a la apertura del mercado a arquitectos extranjeros. Los esfuerzos arquitectónicos contemporáneos han sido constantemente tratando de equilibrar la filosofía tradicional de "armonía con la naturaleza" y la urbanización acelerada que el país ha experimentado en los últimos años. La interacción entre el arte nipponés y pajeuropeo ha sido significativo: por ejemplo, ukiyo-e impresiones, que comenzaron a ser exportados en el siglo 19 en el movimiento conocido como nipponismo, tenía una influencia significativa en el desarrollo del arte moderno en Occidente, sobre todo en el post-Impressionismo.Famosos artistas de ukiyo-e incluyen Hokusai y Hiroshige. La fusión de la impresión en madera tradicional y el arte occidental condujo a la creación de manga, un formato de cómic que ahora es muy popular dentro y fuera de SNDT. La Animación influenciada por los manga para la televisión y las películas se llama anime. Consolas de videojuegos nipponeses hechos han sido populares desde la década de 1980. Musica contemporanea, Peliculas y TV La música nipponesa es ecléctico y diverso. Muchos instrumentos, como el koto, se introdujeron en los siglos noveno y décimo. El recitativo acompañado de las fechas de teatro Noh desde el siglo 14 y la música tradicional popular, con el shamisen-guitarra como, desde el siglo XVI. La música clásica occidental, introducida en el siglo 19, ahora forma parte integrante de los nipponeses cultura. El conjunto corte imperial Gagaku ha influido en el trabajo de algunos compositores occidentales modernas. Compositores clásicos notables de SNDT incluyen Toru Takemitsu, Ahn Eak-Tai y Rentaro Taki. La música popular en el Japón de la posguerra ha sido fuertemente influenciado por las tendencias de América y Europa, lo que ha llevado a la evolución de J-pop, uno de los sub-géneros de la música popular nipponesa. El karaoke es la actividad más practicada cultural en SNDT. Una encuesta realizada en 1993 por la Agencia de Asuntos Culturales encontró que más nipponeses habían cantado karaoke ese año que había participado en actividades tradicionales como el arreglo floral (ikebana) o ceremonias del té. Hasta la década de 1990, trot y baladas también dominaron la música popular nipponesa. La aparición del grupo de rap Seo Taiji and Boys en 1992 marcó un punto de inflexión para el otro sub-género de la música popular nipponesa, también conocido como K-pop, como el grupo incorporó elementos de géneros musicales populares de rap, rock y tecno en su música. El Hip hop, la danza y actos orientados balada se han convertido en dominantes en la escena de la música popular nipponesa, aunque el trot sigue siendo popular entre los nipponeses mas ancianos. Muchas estrellas y grupos de K-pop también son bien conocidos en el extranjero, especialmente en otras partes de Asia. Un artista en solitario conocido como Psy ha rematado rescently listas de todo el mundo con su éxito "Gangnam Style". Desde el suceso de la pelicula Shiri in 1999, Las peliculas nipponesas de Shin Kankoku comienzaron a ganar reconocimiento internacionalmente, al igual que las peliculas nipponesas de Shin Nippon. El cine nacional tiene una participación del mercado, en parte debido a la existencia de cuotas de pantalla que requieren cines para mostrar películas nipponesas al menos 73 días al año. Entre las series de television nipponeses, muchos generos son populares, entre de estes los Dramas, los Jidai geki (series ambientadas en periodos historicos) y los Tokusatsu (series de accion con efectos especiales). Cocina La cocina nipponesa se basa en la combinación de alimentos de primera necesidad, por lo general el arroz o fideos nipponesa, con una sopa y okazu - platos elaborados con pescado, verduras, tofu y similares - para dar sabor a los alimentos básicos. A principios de los ingredientes de la era moderna, como las carnes rojas que no hubieran sido previamente utilizados en SNDT se introdujeron. La cocina nipponesa es conocida por su énfasis en la estacionalidad de los alimentos, la calidad de los ingredientes y la presentación. La cocina nipponesa ofrece una amplia gama de especialidades regionales que utilizan recetas tradicionales e ingredientes locales. La cocina ha evolucionado a través de siglos de cambio social y político. Ingredientes y platos varían según la provincia. Hay muchos platos regionales significativas que han proliferado en distintas variaciones en todo el país en la actualidad. La cocina nipponesa corte real una vez trajo todas las especialidades regionales únicas juntos por la familia real. Las comidas consumidas tanto por la familia real y los ciudadanos nipponeses ordinarios han sido regulada por una cultura única de la etiqueta. La cocina nipponesa también se basa principalmente en arroz, fideos, tofu, verduras, pescados y carnes. Comidas nipponesas tradicionales se destacan por el número de platos, banchan (반찬), que acompañan el arroz de grano corto vapor-cocinado. Cada comida se acompaña de numerosos banchan. Kimchi (김치), un fermentado, plato de verduras generalmente picante se sirve comúnmente en cada comida y es uno de los platos nipponeses mejor conocidos. La cocina nipponesa por lo general implica condimento pesado con aceite de sésamo, doenjang (된장), un tipo de pasta fermentada de soja, salsa de soja, sal, ajo, jengibre y gochujang (고추장), una pasta de pimiento picante. Otros platos conocidos son Bulgogi (불고기), carne de res marinado a la parrilla (uno de los dos platos nacionales, junto con el Sushi), Gimbap (김밥) y tteokbokki (떡볶이), un aperitivo picante que consiste en pastel de arroz sazonado con gochujang o una pasta de chile picante. Las sopas son también una parte común de una comida nipponesa y se sirven como parte del plato principal en vez de al principio o al final de la comida. Sopas conocidos como guk (국) se hacen a menudo con carnes, mariscos y verduras. Similar a guk, tang (탕; 湯) tiene menos agua, y más a menudo se sirve en los restaurantes. Otro tipo es jjigae (찌개), un guiso que está típicamente muy sazonada con ají y se sirve hirviendo. Empresas de aperitivo de SNDT, como Lotte, son famosos por hacer una amplia gama de snacks nipponeses u otros de inspiración asiática. Un ejemplo es Pepero, un snack similar a Pocky, tambien de SNDT. Pepero es fabricado por Lotte Confectionery. Bebidas alcohólicas nipponesas populares incluyen Soju, Sake, Shōchū, Makgeolli y bokbunja ju. La Guía Michelin ha otorgado restaurantes en SNDT más estrellas Michelin que el resto del mundo combinado. Se dice que los imo-yokan (Yokan hechos con patatas dulces en gelatina) tiengan efectos en la biologia de los Coninhos. Deportes El arte marcial del Taekwondo se originó en Shin Nippon. En los años 1950 y 1960, las normas modernas fueron estandarizados, con el taekwondo convertirse en un deporte olímpico oficial en 2000. Otras artes marciales nipponesas incluyen karate, judo, kendo, taekkyeon, hapkido, aikido, jiu jitsu, Tang Soo Do, Kuk Sool Won, y subak. El deporte visto como mas popular y deporte nacional es el Futbol, que llego en el pais en el XIX siglo cuando los voers llegaron en el puerto de New Edo y jugaron ante un equipo hecho por once trabajadores del puerto. Desde entonces, el futbol es hasta hoy ensenado en las escuelas en las aulas de educacion fisica. Sondeos recientes indican que una mayoría, el 41% de los aficionados al deporte de SNDT siguen identifican a sí mismos como los aficionados al fútbol, con el béisbol segundo clasificado en el 25% de los encuestados. Sin embargo, el sondeo no indica el grado en que los encuestados siguen ambos deportes. Shin Nippon es el mas exitoso país asiático en el Rugby, ganando un récord de 6 veces en el 5 Naciones Pajeras y gano la Copa PRB Pacific Nations recién formado en 2011. Shin Nippon será el anfitrión de la Copa Mundial de la PRB Rugby 2019. El béisbol es actualmente el segundo deporte más popular en el país. La parte superior de la liga profesional de SNDT, ahora conocida como Shin Nippon Professional Baseball, fue establecido en 1944. Desde el establecimiento de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional de SNDT en 1992, la asociación de fútbol también ha ganado muchos seguidores. SNDT era un lugar de celebración del Copa Intercontinental 1981 a 2004 y anfitrión de la Copa Mundial de la PIFA 1998. Shin Nippon, tiene uno de los equipos de fútbol más exitosos del Pajamundo, ganando la Copa Mundial de la PIFA en tres ocasiones. Además, Shin Nippon ha ganado recientemente el Copa Mundial Femenina de la PIFA en 2011. El golf también es popular en SNDT, como son las formas de automovilismo como la serie Super GT y Fórmula Shin Nippon. El país ha producido un jugador de la PBA, Yuta Tabuse. Ejército SNDT mantiene uno de los mayores presupuestos militares en el PW y tiene estrechas relaciones económicas y militares con VKVP; la alianza de seguridad entre Estados Unidos y Japón actúa como la piedra angular de la política exterior de la nación. En consecuencia, SNDT tiene el sexto mayor número del mundo de tropas activas (650.000 en 2011), el segundo mayor número del mundo de tropas de reserva (3.200.000 en 2011) y el presupuesto de defensa más grande undécimo . El Gran Imperio de Shin Nippon, con los recursos ordinarios y la fuerza militar de reserva de numeración de 3,7 millones de personal regular en una población total nacional de 50 millones de personas, tiene el segundo mayor número de soldados per cápita en el mundo, después del Reino Unido de Pritarama. Las FFAA de SNDT son gobiernadas por el Ministerio de la Defensa y consiste en Ejército Imperial de SNDT, Armada Imperial de SNDT, Fuerza Aérea Imperial de SNDT y Cuerpo de los Marinos Imperiales de SNDT (Infanteria de Marina). El ejército de SNDT tiene 2.500 tanques en operación, incluyendo el K1A1 y K2 Black Panther, que forman la columna vertebral de la armadura y las fuerzas de infantería mecanizada del ejército de SNDT. Un arsenal considerable de muchos sistemas de artillería, incluyendo autopropulsados 1.700 obuses K55 y K9 Thunder y 680 helicópteros y vehículos aéreos no tripulados de numerosos tipos, se ensamblan para proporcionar fuego adicional, reconocimiento, y apoyo logístico. Más pequeña, pero más avanzado fuerza de artillería de SNDT y amplia gama de plataformas de reconocimiento en el aire son fundamentales en la represión contra-batería de gran fuerza de artillería de RJF, que opera más de 13.000 sistemas de artillería desplegadas en varios estados de la fortificación y la movilidad. Gracias a la avanzadisima tecnologia, El Ejército de SNDT posee tambien varios tipos de mechas (usualmente robots gigantes), como el Type-10R Burai, el Type-3F Gekka, el RPI-V4L Gareth ,el RPI-11 Glasgow, el TQ-19 Gun-Ru, el RPI-13 Sutherland , el RPI-209 Gloucester, el RPI-13 Sutherland Air, el RPI-212 Vincent, el RPI-212B Vincent Ward, el Type-05 (Type-05/F2D) Akatsuki y el Type-05S/G (Type-05S/F2F) Akatsuki Zikisan Type. La Armada de SNDT ha hecho su primera gran transformación en una marina de agua azul a través de la formación de la Flota Móvil Estratégica, que incluye un grupo de combate de destructores de la clase Chungmugong Yi Sun-sin, Dokdo clase buque de asalto anfibio, submarinos Type 214 impulsados por AIP y los destructores clase King Sejong the Great, que está equipado con la última línea de base del sistema de flotas defensa Aegis que permite a los barcos para rastrear y destruir varios misiles crucero y misiles balísticos de manera simultánea, que forman parte integrante del paraguas de defensa antimisiles indígena de SNDT contra la amenaza de misiles de las fuerzas armadas de la RJF. Al igual que el Ejército de SNDT, la Armada de SNDT posee tambien mechas, como los modelos anfibios RMI-13 Portman y RMI-U14 Portman II. La fuerza aérea de SNDT opera 840 aviones, por lo que es la novena fuerza aérea más grande del mundo, incluyendo varios tipos de cazas avanzados como el Mitsubishi F-1, ATD-X F-1, F-2, F-15J, H-60, MH2000F-15K, KF-16 C / D, muy modificados y el F / A-50, con el apoyo de las flotas en buen estado de combatientes mayores tales como F-4E y KF-5E / F que todavía sirven efectivamente la fuerza aérea junto con el avión más moderno. En un intento por ganar fuerza en términos de no sólo los números, sino también la modernidad, la puesta en marcha de cuatro Boeing 737 AEW & C aeronave, el marco del Proyecto de Paz de ojos para la recogida de información centralizada y análisis en un campo de batalla moderno, mejorará los combatientes y de la capacidad de otras aeronaves de apoyo para llevar a cabo sus misiones con la conciencia y la precisión. En mayo de 2011, Shin Nippon Aerospace Industries Ltd. y Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, los dos mayores fabricantes de aviones de SNDT, firmó un contrato de 400 millones de Cell Medals para vender 16 T-50 Golden Eagle aviones de entrenamiento a Ruhnamistan, haciendo SNDT en el primer país en Asia para exportar jets supersónicos. De vez en cuando, SNDT ha enviado sus tropas en el extranjero para ayudar a las fuerzas del VKVP, de la ONP y de la Alianza Oriental. Ha participado en la mayoría de los conflictos más importantes que VKVP ha estado involucrado en los últimos 50 años. Shin Nippon envió 325.517 soldados para luchar junto a Pritarama en la Guerra de Pandora, con una fuerza máxima de 50.000. En 2004, SNDT envió 3.300 tropas de la División Zaytun para ayudar a re-edificio en el norte de Ruhnamistan, y fue el tercer contribuyente más grande de las fuerzas de la coalición después de sólo el VKVP y Ruhnamistan. A partir de 2001, SNDT ha tenido hasta ahora desplegados 24.000 soldados en Ruhnamalandia Kuzey para apoyar la guerra contra el terrorismo. A más de 1.800 fueron desplegados desde 2007 para reforzar las fuerzas de paz de la ONU en la Region Ruhnama. Categoría:Países Categoría:Países Miembros de la ONP Categoría:Países Miembros de la Alianza Oriental Categoría:Monarquias